1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an amusement light vehicle, and more particularly to a light three-wheeled amusement vehicle which is provided with means to operate by torsional force of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art tricycle is operated by torsion thereof such that the prior art tricycle is capable of moving in a zigzag manner. The prior art tricycle is used for amusement and exercise.
An shown in FIG. 1, the prior art tricycle comprises two footboard support rods 10, which are joined with an upright handlebar 11 by a plurality of fastening rods 12. Located between the front end of the footboard support rod 10 and the fastening rod 12 is a curved assembly portion 13 having threads. In order words, the footboard support rod 10 and the fastening rod 12 are fastened together by means of threads and grooves. Such a fastening method can not hold the tricycle frame together securely in light of the tricycle being subjected to torsion. In addition, a front wheel 14 is mounted on an axle 15 which is fixedly fastened with the tricycle frame such that the axial distance between the front wheel 14 and the rear wheels 16 can not be adjusted to allow variation in the twisting effect.
The prior art tricycle is provided with two braking devices 17, as shown in FIG. 3. The braking devices 17 are used to press against the rear wheel 16 in motion, so as to slow down or stop the tricycle. The braking devices 17 are defective in design in that they are apt to jam the rear wheel 16, thereby resulting in the safety hazard.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tricycle which is free of the shortcomings of the prior art tricycle described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a tricycle comprising an upright handlebar, a front wheel frame, two footboard support rods, and two braking devices. The front wheel frame is fastened with the bottom end of the handlebar and is provided with an elongated hole for fastening a front wheel axle. The two footboard support rods are jointly fastened with the handlebar by a lashing member in conjunction with a plurality of fastening bolts. The braking devices comprise a rotary support rod and a braking rod which is provided at one end with a braking portion capable of being forced against the rear wheel in motion at the time when the braking rod is turned, thereby preventing the rear wheel from being jammed.